The Rival
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: three new kids join the Lab Rats, escaping from the Scientist John Lynch who also happens to be Dr. Davenports biggest rival. These kids are completely innocent though. Right? chaseXoc breeXoc adam is too cool to have an oc


C POV

The moment someone knocked on the Davenport's front door I should have known everything was going to change. As soon as Leo opened the door three kids darted in and slammed the door shut. Dr. Davenport looked up and sighed, setting down his newspaper not really as concerned as he should have been that three strange kids had just burst into his home.

"Alright, I don't know who you are or what you're doing here but take a seat and I'll give you five minutes to explain before I can have Adam carry you out." He says. Oh yeah we had Adam as our security system.

Two of the kids sat down uneasily, all three were wearing torn up clothes and looked like they had been starved to some point.

"Your Doctor Davenport right?" One girl with black hair and blue eyes, a scar running vertically along one said suspiciously, not sitting yet.

"Yes. Can I help you with something?" Dr. Davenport asked.

"Okay does the name John Lynch mean anything to you?" Another girl with flaming red hair and freckles dotting her nose asked. Dr. Davenports eyes darkened.

"Who is John Lynch?" Bree asked, she had decided to sit by Adam on the couch.

"Just my arch nemesis from college, he just HAD to be better than me at everything" he said with venom in his eyes.

"Exactly. When he heard you were designing the world's first genetically enhanced human beings he had to outdo you" the redhead said.

I stiffened a bit, how did they know what we were, we might be in serious trouble. I saw the fact register in Dr. Davenports eyes.

"Who are you and who sent you here" he said as he stood up. The dark haired girl stood up as well

"We would be those said experiments. We heard him mention you and hoped you'd be able to help. He tested us in inhumane ways, he made dozens of engineered kids, we were the only successful three. The others he either murdered or made fight us. How to you think I got this scar? Now will you help us or not" she demanded.

Dr. Davenport slowly sat back down although the girl remained standing.

"How exactly would you like me to do that" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know just hide us or something! We can't get caught or he'll kill us all!" The boy spoke up for the first time, he had blonde hair and brown eyes. Each of these kids were different in every way.

"How do you know I'm not just like him" Dr. Davenport asked theoretically.

"We don't, but we don't have anywhere else to turn" the boy said gravely.

Dr. Davenport was silent for what seemed like forever before he spoke.

"Alright I'll help you" He said. "Sit down and introduce yourselves. This is Chase, the smartest person on earth, also capable of making an energy force field, Adam is the modern day Hercules and Bree can run at the speed of light" each of us waved at our respective introductions except for Adam who commented

"Who's Hercules?"

The dark haired girl sat once more.

"Well we don't really have names, just experiments 20, 25 and 27 so we named ourselves. I was created first, then Christina and then Charlie" She said

"My name is Joanna, and I can control Illusion" She said and suddenly there was four of her walking around the room. Adam got up, surprised and backed up into one. Its image wavered as he fell right through it.

"That's the only setback" She says.

"Like she said I'm Christina" the girl with the red hair says "and I'm kinda elastic" she says

"What do you mean?" Bree asks and to answer she twists herself into a doughnut shape, she was at least two times longer stretched.

"I'm Charlie" The blonde boy interrupts as Christina struggles to get out of that position.

"Anyways I've got what's called a sonic scream. I won't demonstrate or your house would be pretty much destroyed" he says

"Much appreciated" Dr. Davenport says. "We have a ton of rooms, Bree why don't you show them" and Bree skips off pulling them along.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask him

"We'll see" he responds.


End file.
